


I'd Like to Create

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Laegjarn's hands are trained to destroy, but Gunnthrá is helping her learn to create.





	I'd Like to Create

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend~ A lovely pairing in my opinion.  
> Don't ask what kind of AU it is. It's like modern but they also talk about using swords and tomes but the source material is all alternate universes anyways so who knows.

“Am I...doing this right?”

Laegjarn held up the mass of tangled yarn for Gunnthrá to examine. Gunnthrá leaned forward, one finger on her lip.

“You’ve dropped a stitch here,” She pointed at a part of Laegjarn’s work, then another, “And here, and here.”

“Ah...” Laegjarn lowered her work with a troubled expression. “I am confident with a sword, but this finer kind of dexterity is new to me.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” Gunnthrá gently took the needles from her hold and began to skillfully salvage the piece. Her fingers flew around the yarn and needles with lightning speed as Laegjarn leaned in to look closer.

“Your skill is incredible.”

Gunnthrá laughed. “Just practice, really.” She handed the needles back to her. “I’d always be knitting things for my siblings, given how cold it got at home.”

“I see,” Laegjarn’s eyelids lowered as she focused on moving the needles as Gunnthrá had, “Could you not buy supplies for the winter?”

“Oh we could have,” Gunnthrá picked up her own piece again: A scarf that had already grown two feet long, and tightly knit at that, “But there’s something nice about making it by hand, letting the love soak into the yarn.”

“Love?” Laegjarn’s eyes narrowed and she held her project up to the light, studying it. “In the yarn? Does that make it warmer?”

“Oh, probably not,” Gunnthrá laughed, “It just makes the gift nicer, more personal, don’t you think?”

“Hm,” Laegjarn lowered her work again, “I see.”

They fell into a soft silence after that, both of them sitting on the carpet of Gunnthrá’s living room, wearing sweatpants and oversized sweaters. A cold autumn rain beat against the windows, but inside it was warm and dry, with the air colored with the scent of pumpkin spice lattes and chocolate cookies. Gunnthrá’s hands flew over her work with effortless familiarity, while Laegjarn worked slowly, her expression pondering as she studied the yarn.

“...I’d like to make something,” Laegjarn spoke again, “Something...for Laevatein. I’d like to create something, to give to her.” Gunnthrá answered with a warm smile and a nod.

“I’m sure she would love it.”

“When we were...” Laegjarn’s fingers gripped the needles tight. “When we were with father, all I could give her were instructions, instructions on how to survive, to live, to fight. It kept her alive, but...I wish I could have given her something more.”

“Laegjarn,” Gunnthrá leaned over to rest a hand on her knee, “I’m certain you did your best for your sister, and I’m sure she knows that, too.” Laegjarn hesitated, then gently scooped the hand up into her palm. It was so soft, perfectly smooth, while Laegjarn’s was calloused and hard from the grip on her sword. Gunnthrá smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

Gunnthrá was a strong person. Laegjarn knew this well. She was strong in will, strong in intellect, and strong with her tomes, but as Laegjarn pressed the hand to her cheek, she couldn’t help but think about how this hand, so soft, cool to the touch, had done far more kindness than harm.

“I’m glad,” Laegjarn murmured, “I’m glad you sister…had someone like you.”

There was a soft beeping from the next room. Gunnthrá’s hand slipped out of Laegjarn's as she rose.

“Those are the cookies!” She sang, dusting off her pants. “Just a second!” Laegjarn nodded and Gunnthrá bustled off to the kitchen. Laegjarn watched her go, then dropped her gaze back down to the mess of yarn in her lap. She ran her hand over the soft mass. Something to comfort, to warm.

000

Laegjarn held the soft blue sweater in her arms. The stitches were a little lumpy, but better than her first few attempts. Her lips were pressed tight together as she handed it off to Gunnthrá without a word.

“Oh my,” Gunnthrá blinked down at it in astonishment, “Did you make this??”

“I did.” Laegjarn dipped her head down. “I thought it was fitting, that since you taught me the craft, I should make you something. It’s not very well-made but-”

“It’s amazing!” Gunnthrá gasped as she tugged at the sleeve. “I’m amazed by how fast you improved! You must have worked very hard!”

“You needn’t be so kind.” Laegjarn shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. Battle reflexes turned nervousness. “I know you could easily make something much better with your skill, so it’s a fairly empty gesture.”

“Of course it isn’t!” Gunnthrá gave her a wide smile as she hugged the sweater to her chest. “It’s so much more because you made it!” Laegjarn’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“I don’t…understand.”

“It’s not just the sweater,” Gunnthrá closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to the soft wool, “It that you put the effort into making it for me! That’s what makes it special!”

“I…see…” Laegjarn held both her hands up to study them. Her fingers, which had worked and worked to create the sweater in Gunnthrá’s arms. Which had earlier created a woolen hat for Laevatein, not to stop arrows or blows, but to shield her with warmth and comfort.

“I think I understand,” Laegjarn said after a while. She curled her fingers inward. “But, I also want to be able to make you something effective as well as special.” She raised her head to look at Gunnthrá. “I’ll keep practicing, so next time I can create- what are you doing?”

“Hee hee…” Gunnthrá had buried her face deep into the sweater. Laegjarn heard her inhale deeply. “It smells like you!”

“Is that…good?”

“Mm-hm~!” Gunnthrá rubbed it over her face, humming. “Like incense and cinnamon…and your hand lotion!”

“I…worked on it in my room.” Laegjarn rubbed the back of her hair. “So the incense…and well, naturally since I was working the yarn with my hands…”

“It’s lovely.” Gunnthrá finally pulled her face out of the sweater to give her a warm smile. “Thank you, Laegjarn.” Laegjarn blinked, caught off guard for a second. Gunnthrá’s smiles, so warm and gentle, unbalanced Laegjarn more than the more bloodcurdling scream. Still, she was getting used to them, and even managed a soft smile in response.

“I’m glad…you like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I feel like Laegjarn is the type of person where Gunnthrá will flirt with her constantly and it will take her months to realize it.  
> But yes, after this Laegjarn knitted things for Laevatein, Gunnthrá and everyone else. Helbindi got a nice scarf and he probably cried.


End file.
